Casey
Casey (or Casey Cat) is a male cat character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1995). In the past, he was often a mascot character for JumpStart's Preschool media, alongside Kisha, Eleanor and Pierre. Despite being a prominent character for quite some time, he has been dropped from the main cast of characters and ceases to appear. His last notable appearances were in the JumpStart Advanced series. Appearance In JumpStart Preschool (1995) and JumpStart Pre-K, Casey had cream-colored fur, one green eye, and one blue eye. He wore a white collar and a red tie. In JumpStart Preschool (1999), he has orange fur and both of his eyes are green. He wears a red T-shirt and a blue backwards baseball cap. In JumpStart Around the World, he is taller with skinnier arms and legs. His fur is yellow, and he has a tuft of dark orange hair hanging over his forehead. He still wears a red T-shirt and a blue backwards baseball cap. In the JumpStart Advanced series, he has light orange fur and he wears a green T-shirt instead of a red one, but the rest of his appearance is fairly similar to his previous design. Personality and characteristics Casey is often depicted as active and enthusiastic. He can also be somewhat prideful and reckless. In the JumpStart Advanced series, his learning style is 'The Athlete'. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade's manual says, "Casey teaches children using his bodily-kinesthetic learning style. He learns best by doing, and he uses his body to get ideas across." On a now-defunct site for the JumpStart All-Stars, Casey's profile said, "An unstoppable ball of energy, Casey knows only two speeds: fast and faster! He loves sports, any kind of sports, and attention, and any kind of attention! His innate curiosity and propensity to act before he thinks often get him into trouble. Casey doesn't want to grow up and dreams only of the next big game."Knowledge Adventure. Casey, the Athlete. Retrieved on July 26, 2015. A printable trading card in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Art Club says regarding the character, "Casey Cat is a true athlete. He's great at sports, stunts, and anything competitive." In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Casey has a bit of a mischievous streak. Sometimes he disrupts and annoys Kisha, and he tries to climb to high places where he has trouble getting down from. In Games JumpStart Preschool (1995) Casey is one of the main characters. JumpStart Pre-K (1996) Casey appears in the Airport, the Construction Site, and the Park activities. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) Casey makes a cameo in the woods. JumpStart Preschool (1999) Casey appears in the activities "Toy Box", "Blocks", "Player Piano", and "Wagon and Balls". He is depicted as energetic and somewhat reckless. In the "Blocks" game, his bouncing around makes Kisha's blocks get scattered. JumpStart ABC's (1999) Casey appears in the Pizza Palace game. The player can help him find letters around the pizza parlor. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Casey is one of the player's travel buddies in the preschool version. JumpStart Artist (2000) Casey appears in the activity "Casey's Concentration". The player matches images to find clues about a painting, and then helps Casey select the correct painting. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) Casey is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and ask him for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) Casey is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and ask him for help. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) The player can visit Casey at his house and play an activity, Casey's Soccer Field, there. Casey has a soccer field in his backyard. Casey is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and ask him for help. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Casey is an agent at JumpStart Headquarters. Casey is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and ask him for help. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics (2003) Casey is a camper at Camp Readalot. He appears in the River Raft activity. In Videos Casey is a main character in JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. Quotes *''"I'm Casey, and what I love most is action, action, and more action! I love to run, dance, play sports, and most of all, jump!"'' - JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Gallery casey-1995.png|Casey in JumpStart Preschool (1995) 4h_casey.png|Casey's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) casey2.gif|Casey in JumpStart Preschool (1999) Atwp brazil.png|Casey in Brazil, from JumpStart Around the World (preschool version) Atwp china slideshow 3.png|Casey in China, from JumpStart Around the World (preschool version) Atwp kenya slideshow 3.png|Casey feeding a lion cub in Kenya, from JumpStart Around the World (preschool version) jsw_jsv_caseycat.gif|Casey playing hockey (looping animation) casey's house.jpg|Casey's house (late 90's/early 2000's artwork) Casey_cat_img2.png|Casey running Art casey game.png|Casey's Concentration, from JumpStart Artist ex casey tunic.png|Casey wearing a tunic, from JumpStart Explorers ad1 casey field.png|Casey's Soccer Field, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade 2ad_casey helps.png|Casey helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade world of learning preschool screenshots.jpg|Screenshots from JumpStart World of Learning, which Casey appears to be in References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart Pre-K Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart Preschool (1999) Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Animal Characters Category:JumpStart Artist Category:Recurring Characters